The connector assembly of the present invention is illustrated herein with reference to an antenna. However, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the connector assembly of the present invention is not limited to such an application.
The use of a radio antenna positioned within a window of an automobile is well known. One of the concerns regarding such an antenna is the integrity of the electrical and mechanical connection provided by the connector assembly located between the antenna and the antenna cable coupled to the radio system. Efforts to tighten up on such connections provides mating connectors that are difficult to couple together and to uncouple. However, it is desired that the male and female connectors be readily connected and disconnected, as desired. In some prior art devices the lack of satisfactory tactile feedback makes it difficult to know when a suitable connection has been made. In addition, providing a satisfactory ground may present a concern in some applications. In addition, the presence of a connector assembly between the antenna and the antenna cable, and within view of the vehicle user, tends to be unsightly, and therefore a compact connector assembly is desired.